


Stay with Me

by Red0313



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red0313/pseuds/Red0313
Summary: I feel like Chris Carter kind of robbed us of Scully telling Mulder that she is in remission. So, I wrote one. Please give some feedback.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stay with Me

“Hi, Mulder. Listen, I need you to come to the hospital. We need to talk,” she said. And he knew that ‘we need to talk’ was rarely ever a good thing. Actually, those were the four worst words he’d ever known. Every time he’s heard those words, his heart had been broken. 

“Yes, of course, Scully,” he had responded, with a heavy heart. He would never deny her any wish, even if it meant he’d be hurt. He would do whatever she asked. He’d follow her to the end of the world. She’d never have to ask twice.

Meanwhile, Scully was looking out the window with a smile. She couldn’t wait to tell him the news. But, doing it over the phone seemed impersonal to her. She wanted to share this moment with him. Mulder had once again saved her life. 

It was a bit of a drive to the hospital, and he was a nervous wreck the entire journey. What news could she have possible gotten? After putting the chip back in, there were no results. The CSM had lied. There wasn’t any surprise there. They were both crushed, and Bill Scully was on the verge of kicking his ass. He deserved it, he thought with acceptance.

So maybe Scully was calling to tell him her cancer only had gotten worse. What would he do without Scully? Who would second guess him? Who could he trust to do an autopsy without overlooking the paranormal answer? Who would be his best friend? Who’d be his doctor? She wasn’t going to die. He’d take her place. He’d make a deal. He was panicking.

If she was giving him bad news, he knew he’d never be happy again, with himself, or anyone. The only person he knew he could ever be whole and happy with was Scully. What a terrifying truth, he thought.

Pulling up to the hospital, he found a parking spot close. Fate, he smiled. His stomach was in a knot. Too much coffee and too much worry. She was gonna give him a damn heart attack. He briefly wondered if a person could die of heart break. He’d make sure to ask her. She’d know. She’s the smartest person in the world, he chuckles knowingly. 

Catching the elevator, Mulder finally made his way to the fourth floor. Oncology. He never dreamed that he’d be visiting this floor of a hospital. Let alone visiting it to watch someone he loved die. He kicked at the ground. Anything to get his anger out before he saw her. 

Room 408 was hers. The door was open. He took it as an invitation. 

“Scully...” he called out. 

“Hi, Mulder. Thank you for coming. You’re the first person I’ve called. “ 

The last time Scully said that, it was horrible news. His stomach sank. He nearly ran out of the room. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to her, reminding himself that he promised to be strong for her.

“Take a seat, Mulder.” She had said. Mulder looked at her eyes when she said it. They were a sapphire blue. The bluest he’d seen them in a long time. Her color was healthy and the alabaster he’d fallen in love with. Her hair was shinny, and if possible, redder. Was this good news? He was afraid to hope. 

He plopped down, reaching out for her hand, still afraid to hope for good news. She took it and he held on to it like a life preserver. It was almost painful how hard he’d squeezed. Scully just smiled, knowing he was afraid.

“Mulder, look at me,” she pleaded. 

He had a hard time reaching her eyes, but once again, he’d never deny her anything. He loved those eyes. He loves that ruby, red pout. 

“The chip worked. I’m in remission,” she smiled. Her voice was light, cheerful, and bouncy. Grateful even. 

“Seriously,” he had sounded doubtful. He thought he might have misunderstood her. 

“Yes,” she laughed. “I couldn’t believe it either. I had them double check, and I looked at the results myself. I’m going to live, Mulder!”

“Scully. I’m... I think... I might pass out or puke.” He came to the hospital thinking his life was over, but no, it was just starting over.

Scully laughed. Mulder abruptly stood up. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, then her nose, then firmly planted a kiss on her lips. It was a desperate kiss. A longing kiss. Their lips clashed. They were both left breathless . 

She blushed. He smiled. It was a moment neither of them would forget. They were both just happy. The only thing he felt was right to do was to kiss her silly.

“So, does this mean what I think it means,” he lamely asked, still panting. Still afraid to hope. 

“It means, that I’m not going anywhere, for a while. You’re stuck with me.” 

“Stuck with Dana Scully,” Mulder said to himself. “Damn,” he said with a smile. “So this means you’re gonna keep nagging me and second guessing every thing I do,” he asked.

“I had cancer, Mulder. I didn’t have amnesia. I am still Your Scully.” 

Mulder smiled in wonderment. ‘Your Scully.’ He whispered those two words under his breath, with a smile. He also wondered why he had a sense of belonging and completeness. Today was a very big day.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Welcome back, My Scully.” He reached out, pulling her into a bear hug. Making sure to use his new name for her, liking how it seemed to link himself to her.

Scully knew she’d slipped when she said it. He’d probably never let it go. But to be honest, she was His Scully. She wasn’t anyone else’s. She never had been. She was gonna live. She smiled. She had more time with him.

“Dana,” they both heard a knock on the door. Simultaneously turning around, they were met with Bill and Mrs.Scully. Bill was less than thrilled to see Mulder. Nothing new there. He was especially pissed to see Mulder interlaced with his baby sister. 

“I’m going to give you guys some time,” Mulder mentioned to the group, giving her a loving smile, releasing her from his bear hug. 

“But, Mulder,” Scully said, reaching out for his hand. Stopping him in his steps. She was upset that her family had showed. She idly thought how she’d rather celebrate her health with him than them. She then admonished herself for that thought. Her mother deserved happiness. 

Mulder lifted her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. He’d been kissing her a lot lately. He walked away, making sure not to make eye contact with Bill. The last thing he wanted to do today was fight with Scully’s brother. There would be another day for that, he knew for sure. 

On his way out, Bill stopped him, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a lucky man, Mister Mulder.” Mulder nodded his head in agreement and vacated as soon as possible.

Walking through the hospital hallway, Mulder ran into Krychek. He felt his blood begin to boil and his blood pressure rise.

“Hey, Mulder, I hear congratulations are in order,” Krychek said, grinning. 

“What are you doing here,” Mulder huffed. 

“I came to check on Agent Scully’s progress.” 

Mulder shoved him against the wall and got in his face, forcing his arm against his throat. Krychek was breathless. 

“You stay away from Scully. I don’t want you anywhere near her. I will kill you, make no mistake.”

“We saved your precious Scully. Don’t forget that Agent Mulder.” 

“What is your angle? What do you want from me? You don’t go around doing good deeds. Nothing comes without a price with you.”

Krycheck chuckled. “Only time will tell. You and Agent Scully make a good team. Don’t you ever wonder why we let her live.”

Mulders stomach churned. He knew that Scully’s life came with a price. She was precious. He was willing to pay for it. He was afraid what the price was, though.

———————————————————-

TBC   
RED


End file.
